Les sentiments d'Edward Elric et de Roy Mustang
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Les pensées d'Edward Elric quand celui-ci est fou amoureux de son supérieur hiérarchique. Ainsi que les pensées de Roy Mustang par rapport à son subordonné.
1. chap 1 : Les sentiments d'Edward Elric

**Bonjour tout le monde voici une nouvelle histoire sur cette fois-ci Full métal alchemist avec mon petit couple favoris le Roy x Edward ! Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis vraiment désolée si le caractère d'Edward n'est pas comme dans l'anime dans cet OS. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe possible et je vous dis à toutes (tous) bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages de Full métal alchemist ne m'appartienne pas (dommage...)**

 **/!\ Attention cette histoire contient du yaoi certes léger, mais si vous n'aimez pas ne lisait pas, je vous ai prévenue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Tout le monde me connaissait ou du moins connaissait le nom d'Edward Elric, le Full métal alchemist. Que sa soit les civils ou bien les militaires tout ce beau monde me connaissait pour être le plus jeune alchemist à avoir obtenu son titre d'alchemist d'Etat. Mais ils me connaissaient certainement pour mes fameuses crises de nerfs quand ils avaient le malheur de me traiter de petit.

Bien que les militaires du quartier général de l'Est me connaissent également pour mes très nombreuses disputes avec le Colonel Roy Mustang, l'Achemist de Flamme. Mais personne ne savait et ne doit savoir, pas même mon petit frère, que la raison pour laquelle je continuais de me disputer avec lui était uniquement pour attirer l'attention de cet imbécile et qu'il continue de me regarder même si c'était souvent, trop souvent, un regard amuser avec un de ses sourires moqueurs.

Combien de fois, j'avais souhaité voir apparaître sur ses lèvres tentatrices un de ses sourires charmeur qu'il faisait à toutes les femmes qu'il draguait. Car bon sang qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ce bâtard de colonel. Bien sûr, je me doutais que si un jour, il devait être au courant de mes sentiments pour lui, il se moquerait pour ensuite me laisser seul, désespérer. Et pourtant, il y a de cela un an si on m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureux du plus grand Don Juan d'Amestris, j'aurais rit au nez de cette personne. Mais les fait était là, j'étais amoureux.

J'avais découvert mes sentiments un jour tout à fait banal, je venais de rentrer de mission et je me trouvais dans le bureau de Mustang pour lui rendre mon rapport en vitesse, Alphonse m'attendait dans le couloir. Et c'est là, que j'ai vu le Colonel endormit sur sa paperasse, quand je me fis la réflexion qu'il était vraiment beau et à ce moment, je compris pourquoi toutes les filles lui couraient après. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de devenir jaloux de ces filles que je ne connaissais pas.

Bien sûr à peine avais-je pensé ça, je me suis baffé mentalement en mettant tout ça sur le compte de la fatigue si j'avais su à quel point je me trompais. À chaque nouvelle visite, j'avais mes sentiments qui devenait de plus en plus fort. J'étais jaloux et ça faisait mal, très mal d'entendre le colonel se vanter de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Je ne pouvais plus ignorer ce que je ressentais, j'aimais et désirais mon supérieur. Et ça devenait de plus en plus douloureux et difficile de cacher ainsi mes sentiments en faisant semblant de le détester alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Je voulais tellement être dans ses bras, embrassais ses lèvres si attirante, faire des choses qui me faisaient rougir rien que dit penser. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas...

Je devais d'abord penser à Alphonse, à ses recherches pour enfin trouver un moyen de rendre à mon frère, son corps de chair et de sang. Un corps capable de ressentir, pas comme son corps fait de métal. Alors j'attendrai, même si ça me faisais souffrir, Alphonse passer en premier.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si un jour le Colonel allait ressentir les mêmes sentiments que moi. Il y avait trop de choses qui me séparaient de lui comme le fait qu'on soit tous les deux des hommes, ou encore notre différence d'âge, il était majeur et moi, j'étais mineur. Alors jamais Roy Mustang ne ressentira les mêmes sentiments que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s ? Est-ce que vous voulez la partie avec cette fois-ci les sentiments de Roy ? Dites le moi dans les commentaires, je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis.**


	2. chap 2 : Les sentiments de Roy Mustang

**Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec cette fois les pensées de ce cher colonel comme vous me l'aviez demander dans les commentaires, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira comme celui d'Edward. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes d'orthographe possible. Et encore une fois, je suis désolée si le caractère de Roy soit différent de celui de l'anime. Je tiens également à vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Sinon je vous dis bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages de Full métal alchemist ne m'appartienne pas (dommage...** **)**

 **/!\ Attention cette histoire contient du yaoi certes léger, mais si vous n'aimez pas ne lisait pas, je vous ai prévenue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

On me connaissait sous le nom de Roy Mustang, l'Achemist de Flamme. J'étais connu chez les militaires pour être le Héros d'Ishbal, qu'elle bonne blague, je ne suis pas un Héros, mais plutôt un assassin. Un simple homme beaucoup trop naïf pensant pouvoir changer les choses, quel imbécile naïf j'étais. En suivant aveuglément les ordres, j'ai tué énormément de personnes innocentes. Pourquoi avoir suivi les ordres et ne pas avoir abandonné le front comme l'a fait le Commandant Armstrong ? Car je voulais monter en grade et que le poste de colonel m'attendait à la fin de cette guerre.

Mais mon cas, c'est aggravé quand en recherchant des alchemist de talent pour mon équipe, j'ai rencontré les frères Elric. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais ils avaient transgressé l'interdit, ils avaient tenté une transmutation humaine et s'en étaient sorti vivant. Et moi, je leur ai proposé de devenir des alchemist d'état. Mais en les regardant, je ressentais de l'attachement pour ces deux garçons.

Et un an plus tard, Edward et Alphonse se sont retrouvés dans mon bureau, et quand je vis de nouveau ce regard doré remplis de détermination mon attachement pour ce garçon et son jeune frère devient beaucoup plus fort et j'ai commencé à le taquiner. Bien que je préfère l'ignorer, même encore maintenant, les disputes avec Edward devenaient de plus en plus importante pour moi au point où maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Je pensais souvent que l'attachement que j'avais pour Edward n'était que fraternel, quelle belle erreur. Il a fallu que le Full métal soit à l'hôpital à cause de la mission que je lui avais confié pour comprendre que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Edward. Moi le plus grand Don Juan d'Amestris amoureux d'un gamin qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi.

Et pourtant quand la jeune Winry Rockbell était venue pour réparer une nouvelle fois son automail et que j'ai vu Edward la prendre dans ses bras je me suis senti jaloux, jaloux d'une gamine. J'ai ignorais ce que je ressentais et l'ai de nouveau taquiné. Alors que tout ce que je souhaitais était de le pendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de l'éloigner de sa mécanicienne.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit, Edward n'était qu'un gamin, non, il n'était plus un gamin il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour l'être. Il était un adulte dans le corps d'un adolescent. Pourtant, les autres ne verraient pas la chose de la même façon, car il était mineur et moi majeur, il était aussi mon subordonné. Malgré cela le fait qu'il soit un homme ne me dérangeais étrangement pas tant que cela, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Ainsi, les mois ont passé, hélas Edward devenait de plus en plus attirant à mes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas, de plus mon ambition de devenir généralissime était beaucoup plus importante pour que je gâche tout à cause de mes sentiments du moins je le croyais. Alors pour essayer de l'oublier ne serait ce que pour quelque temps mon nombre de conquêtes augmenta.

Combien de fois ai-je du faire attention de ne pas gémir son prénom lors de ces nuits avec toutes ces femmes que je n'aimais pas. Car la seule personne que j'aimais et bien, je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer, de le désirer, alors je résistais à mes envies. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si un jour Edward tomberait amoureux de moi, un homme qui avait pratiquement le double de son âge et puis il était amoureux de sa mécanicienne, non ?

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s ? Est-ce que vous voulez avoir une dernière partie ou ils s'avoueront tout ? Dites le moi dans les commentaires, je serais ravie de savoir votre avis sur cette idée ?**


	3. Chap 3 : La vérité enfin dévoilée

**Salut tout le monde voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'écrire. J'ai eu un total manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai réussi et le voilà donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux autres. Je voudrais vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mes chapitres donc je vous dis à tous, toutes bonne lecture.**

 **Déclamer : Les personnages de Full métal alchemist ne m'appartienne pas (dommage** ).

 **/!\ Attention cette histoire contient du yaoi certes léger, mais si vous n'aimez pas ne lisait pas, je vous ai prévenue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

PdV Edward :

Voilà deux ans que Alphonse et moi avons réussi à lui rendre son corps, après le combat final contre l'Homunculus nommait "père". Deux ans que j'ai sacrifié mon alchimie pour récupérer le corps d'Alphonse, et même le fait de ne jamais pouvoir récupérer ma jambe gauche ou d'utiliser l'alchimie ne me dérangeais. Rien que de voir le sourire bienheureux de mon petit frère me combler de bonheur, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Car, oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qui, malgré les années, me dérangeait toujours autant et c'étaient mes sentiments pour Roy Mustang.

Bien que j'étais désormais majeur, le fait de me dire que jamais il ne ressentirait les mêmes sentiments que moi me faisait souffrir. Et puis tout le monde s'attendait à ce que j'avoue mes "sentiments"à Winry. Qu'elle idée idiote, Winry était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une sœur pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas aveugle et je voyais bien les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je connaissais la douleur d'aimer sans l'être en retour et ça me brisait le cœur de me dire que je la faisais souffrir.

Peut-être que si j'avouais mes sentiments à cet imbécile de Mustang, je pourrais enfin tirer un trait sur mes sentiments pour lui. Et à ce moment-là, je demanderai en mariage Winry, et même si je ne l'aimais pas comme elle le voudrais elle serait heureuse. Du moins, c'était ce que je voulais penser, mais je ne pouvais pas ça la ferait souffrir encore plus et que si je lui disais que non, je ne l'aimais pas.

Mais je comptais tout de même avouer mes sentiments à Roy, car je le savais que je ne pouvais tout simplement plus faire semblant. Et continuait d'espérer me ferais souffrir encore plus que maintenant. Je ne voulais plus espérer qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, me chuchote des mots tendre, qu'il aime tout simplement. Alors j'étais décidé, je lui dirai tout car il méritait de connaître la vérité...

On avait décidé avec Alphonse de partir en voyage, de découvrir d'autre pays et surtout en savoir encore plus sur l'alchimie. Tandis qu'Al allait à l'est moi, j'irai à l'ouest. Mais avant nous devions tous les deux allaient à Central pour remercier toutes ces personnes qui nous avait soutenue lors de notre quête. Mais bon moi, j'y allais aussi pour tout avouer à mon ancien supérieur hiérarchique. Nous étions enfin décidés.

Et c'est sur ses pensées que j'attendais le train en direction de Central avec mon petit frère quand finalement, le train arriva en gare et qu'on monta dedans.

PdV Roy :

Voilà deux que tout ce qui s'était passé avec les homunculus était terminé et je n'avais presque aucune nouvelle des frères Elric et surtout d'Edward. Après avoir perdu la vue lors de ce combat, le docteur Marco m'avait rendu la vue avec la pierre philosophale et que j'avais obtenu le grade de Général de brigade me rapprochant doucement de mon but. Pendant deux ans, j'avais travaillé sur la libération des terres d'Ishbal et de leur réhabilitation et tout ce travail porté enfin ces fruits.

J'aurais pu être heureux, mais quelque chose me manquer ou plutôt quelqu'un, car malgré le nombre d'années qui avaient passé, j'étais toujours fou amoureux d'Edward Elric. Pourtant, je savais que jamais Edward ne pourrait ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Bien sûr que je rêvais de l'entendre dire ces trois petits mots suivis de mon prénom qu'il gémirait à mon oreille, d'ailleurs je ne comptais plus le nombre de douches froides que j'ai dû prendre à cause de lui. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, j'étais au quartier général et j'avais encore une tonne de paperasse qui m'attendait gentiment sur mon bureau.

PdV omniprésent :

Edward et Alphonse discutaient tranquillement de leur futur voyage avec enthousiasme quand le train dans lequel ils étaient s'arrêta finalement à la gare de Central. Alphonse était joyeux, il allait voir Gracia et la petite Elicia tandis qu'Edward lui commencer à ressentir le tresse de ce qu'il allait faire se demandant si s'était vraiment une bonne idée. Une fois près de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de la famille Hughes Edward et Alphonse se séparèrent l'un pour monter l'autre pour aller au quartier général de l'armée.

Arrivant enfin là-bas Edward se sentait mal, il avait peur de la réaction de ce "bâtard de colonel" il savait, du moins il pensait, qu'il allait se faire rejeter, mais il avançait quand même vers le bureau de son ancien supérieur. Une fois arrivé devant, il déglutit puis toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes puis une voix se fit entendre. Et à l'entente de cette voix, Edward ouvrit finalement la porte qui le séparer du bureau de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Edward pouvait voir de l'étonnement dans les belles prunelles sombres du militaire qui au bout de quelques secondes se changea en amusement et Mustang dit avec un ton légèrement amusé :

\- Tient Fullmetal que fait tu ici ? Mon bureau te manquait tellement que tu es revenu ?

\- Je ne suis plus le Fullmetal et vous avez faut ce n'est pas votre bureau que je suis venu voir.

\- Ah et puis-je savoir à qui tu viens rendre visite ?

\- À vous.

\- Et bien pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Je vais bientôt partir pour les pays de l'ouest et je viens voir toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenus lors de notre quête.

\- Je vois et tu pars avec ton frère ?

\- Non Alphonse part à Xing pour apprendre l'elixirologie.

\- Bon et bien bon voyage alors.

\- Oui merci "colonel".

\- C'est général de brigade maintenant !

\- Ahahahah au revoir.

Après avoir dit cette phrase Edward se retourna et se dirigeait vers la porte quant au moment où il allait tourner la poignée, il se figea et déglutit avant de dire d'une voix incertaine :

\- En fait, si je suis venu vous voir, c'est pour une tout autre raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose que je ne vous ai jamais dit.

\- Et bien dit moi.

\- Je...je vous aime.

\- Quoi ? Attends-tu m'aimes ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de vous dire "colonel"

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, mais vous vous ne m'aimez pas n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le silence de son ancien supérieur, s'apprêtant alors à tourner les talons une main arrêta celle d' Edward. Il s'agissait de la main du militaire qui approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son cadet et lui dit d'un ton suave :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

Nan croyant pas ces oreilles Edward se retourna vivement pour faire face à l'ancien colonel qui en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bien qu'Edward fut légèrement choqué de ce qu'il se passait, il répondit quelques secondes plus tard au baiser que Roy lui donnait. Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune couple se sépara et ils dirent en même temps :

\- Je t'aime.

 **Donc voilà l'histoire est terminée, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires si vous avez aimé ou non, moi personnellement, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira.**


End file.
